Frozen Hearts and Minds
by Forrestib
Summary: When Xavier heard that the queen of Arendelle had magic, he knew he would have to try and recruit her. But would the world be ready to accept the rise of magic? Or would their hearts prove too cold? (Two chapters coming February 2016)
1. Volume 1-1

Author's Notes:

Ever since I saw Frozen it struck me how similar a lot of the ideas are to X-Men. This story is the result of that.

This story will feature Characters from Tangled and Brave in addition to Frozen and X-Men. Though you really shouldn't need to have seen those movies to understand events in this story.

There are no mutants in this world, only magic. Xavier is magical and so is Magneto.

Later in the story I will feature characters from the Frozen fanfiction "The Thief that Never Stole". Again, reading that story is not required for understanding but I would highly recommend it because it's the best Frozen fic I've read so far.

Final pairings are Elsa/Ylva, Anna/Kristoff, Rapunzel/Eugene, Xavier/Lilandra.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Elsa had frozen the summer. She had just arrived at a conference where she would demonstrate her powers to several neighbouring monarchs. The duke of Weselton had been recounting her coronation.

"She assaulted me and my guards before fleeing into the mountains to escape justice. No innocent has ever run from the scene of the crime. By doing so she admitted her own guilt."

Rapunzel spoke up for her "Cornelius, would you have us punish her when she's done nothing wrong? She didn't have full control over her powers when she shot at you and she only attacked your guards in self defense. She has committed no crime except being born."

Emperor Kelley chimed in "what about the factor of stability. This council places a limit on the sizes of our armies. If my ears are to be believed her power far exceeds that of even a dozen fully trained soldiers. Would we allow such an imbalance to continue when she could so easily invade any one of us at any time?"

Duke Cornelius nodded in agreement "we cannot allow her to keep the throne. She has to be locked up. I suggest we send her to the Triskellion. I already have three witches locked within its walls. One more won't make a difference."

Rapunzel shook her head "now wait just one second. No one is getting locked up anywhere. The Triskellion is a barbaric way to avoid the issue."

Kelley responded "yes we all know your opinion on magical threats to society. If I remember correctly you were one of only three council members who voted against the creation of the Triskellion 2 years ago."

Rapunzel grew an edge in her tone "shouldn't people only become threats to society once they've actually done something threatening? If you would have had your way I would have been locked up myself in the Triskellion the day I was born."

Cornelius interrupted her "and if you had then the northwall dam wouldn't have burst killing twenty innocent people. Gothel would have died years earlier and all her victims would still be alive. And once it was discovered that your hair became powerless when cut you would have been trimmed and set free."

Princess Merida narrowed her eyes at the duke "I think we're getting a wee bit off topic here. The council wanted a demonstration, not a trial."

Rapunzel nodded at this "quite right. I think it's past time that Elsa should take the stand personally and show us what she can do."

King Midas raised a hand "I would be especially interested in seeing the talent for Golem formation that I've heard so much about."

Elsa stood on a pedestal before the entire council now "I think a demonstration of that particular skill would be unwise as I have no control over the creature's actions beyond their creation. I have however brought one of them with me."

Olaf bust in through the double doors "hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The reactions around the room to the snowman were quite amusing to Elsa "as you can see I am entirely capable of creating Golems that are intelligent, mobile, and possess the ability to speak. Hello Olaf!" She hugged her creation as he joined her up on the pedestal.

Elsa spoke again "now let me show you why they call me the ice queen." Elsa formed a snowball in her hand and threw it into the air. It exploded and throughout the whole room it started to snow. She lay her hands on the surface of the long table in the center of the room and it iced over completely, trapping several people's tea cups in the process.

The duke looked as if he were reliving an unpleasant dream. Emperor Kelley was terrified. Midas was keeping himself busy brushing the golden snowflakes out of his hair while his servant retrieved an umbrella. Rapunzel and Merida shared a look of wonder and admiration.

Elsa looked around at the members of the council "I'll be honest with you. My powers are dangerous. But they are no more dangerous than Midas's wealth or Cornelius's Triskellion. Corona has not exceeded the council's limit on soldiers but their army is better equipped and trained than any other. Merida of DunBroch herself is one of the best archers in Europe. It's true that Arendelle is now quite formidable. But if a war were to start I believe every one of you would be fully capable of holding your own."

Midas looked at her "but it hardly matters if you believe you would lose in an all out war. This conference was called and so that you could make us believe. I remain unconvinced."

Cornelius addressed the entire room "I propose that we declare her unfit as heir to the throne and reduce her position in the Arendellian government."

Kelley raised his hand "I second that motion."

Merida argued "now wait just one minute. What about Arendelle? Who will rule in her stead? Anna is not yet of age to be queen and there are no other heirs."

Midas put in his opinion "right you are. She should remain queen until whatever time another suitable heir becomes available. Then she will be removed to the role of a mere court advisor. Her sister will be of age in 3 years. I trust the good queen has no ambitions to invade any of us in that time."

Elsa knew this was the best deal she would get "I accept your terms."

Rapunzel looked sad as she spoke "we'll put it to a vote. All in favor of Elsa being removed at the time of the first alternative heir."

7 hands were raised.

"All against"

Rapunzel and Merida raised their hands.

King Schwartz of the southern isles counted the hands that were raised each time "7 in favor to 2 against. 9 remain neutral. One is subject to bias and therefore ineligible. The proposal passes. Queen Elsa shall be removed in three years time when her sister comes of age for coronation. The council will reconvene at that time to determine if Anna is fit for the monarchy. Council is dismissed."

Olaf walked alongside Elsa out the door "that didn't go too well, did it."

Elsa laughed half-heartedly as they walked through the corridor "no, no it didn't."

She was surprised when a man in a strange chair with wheels seemed to roll out of a shadowed corner of the hallway "magical prejudice runs deep in the cultures of many lands. Healing the wounds of tradition is not an easy task. It will take many years to complete. However, if I were granted your assistance it may take as little as three to at least make some progress with the council."

Elsa immediately realised what he was saying. He could help her keep her throne. She looked at the bald man in the strange chair suspiciously "who are you?"

The man's lips did not move. The answer came within thoughts that were not her own "a kindred spirit in an unforgiving world."

Elsa's eyes widened "you have magic? How?"

The man spoke to her audibly this time "magic is the natural order of the world. It is those who wish to suppress it that go against what should rightfully be. My name is Charles Xavier. I believe we may be able to help each other. Tell me, would there be time in your schedule to take a tour of my school? I call it 'Xavier's School for the Magically Gifted'."

Elsa was very curious to see just who this man was and what he wanted "I think I'll make time. How will I find you?"

She was startled and turned around when the rest of the council started to bustle out the double doors. When she turned around to speak to the man again he was nowhere to be seen. His voice came clearly in her mind and echoed for several seconds before fading "I'll find you."


	2. Volume 1-2

Author's notes:

The magic systems in Frozen and Tangled were never really explored in depth enough for my tastes. I took what little information they do give us and wrote up my own system. This chapter explores that some.

The Tangled elements of this story have been getting increasingly prominent the more I write. I'll try to keep it and so that people who haven't seen Tangled won't be confused but it will be difficult. Please forgive me if you haven't seen it and the references throw you off.

Once Volume 1 or 2 of this story is finished I might write a spin-off story about Midas and his daughter encountering the forty thieves. What category would I even put that in on this site? Greek mythology? Maybe I'd have to put it on Fictionpress and link to it here. I don't really know yet. Tell me what you think. I always love feedback!

( =

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were travelling north-east to see the trolls. Elsa had left for 2 weeks to attend an emergency meeting of the council. After she had been gone for a week or so, Anna had decided to get her memories back to pass the time. Sven barrelled through the woods faster than most horses could go. Anna was always amazed at how tireless Sven was even when dragging a hundred kilo sled with two people piled on top.

Anna turned to Kristoff and asked, "have you ever measured Sven's top speed?"

Kristoff chuckled to himself. "Of course."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Kristoff leaned back into his seat with a smug smile on his face. "Let's just say when those wolves were biting into my legs, they weren't dragging me. I was dragging them. Sven is the fastest thing on four legs I've ever seen. Why do you ask?"

Anna shrugged. "Just curious. Anyway, I doubt he's the fastest thing I've seen. When my parents and I visited Corona a few years ago, there was a horse that I could have sworn was smarter than the officer who rode it. I saw it climb onto the roof of a house and climb through the chimney just to ambush the robbers that were in the bank next door. How it got from the house to the bank I'll never know."

Kristoff turned to her. "And you think this horse was faster than Sven?"

Anna gave a hand gesture as if weighing something on a scale. "Probably. I saw it chasing one of them who got away. The horse was on the opposite side of the building on the second story, and the guy never made it a quarter block. Ice powers and trolls are one thing. I can handle Merida's stories about cursed bears and spirits. I can even handle Rapunzel's story about glowing hair. But that horse is one thing I will never understand."

Kristoff smiled. "We're here. Let's go get your memories back."

They dismounted the sled and walked into the field of stone spheres. Kristoff started talking to them before they had even transformed, as always. Anna was amazed at his ability to distinguish between them. She could only tell two or three of them apart even in their humanoid forms. Pretty soon she was being barraged with inquiries from all angles by the various family members. She tried to stick close to the mountain man and his reindeer, but swiftly found herself swept away by the relentless flow of troll dialogue.

Kristoff knew that they had come for a purpose. But he also knew it wasn't an urgent one. He rolled with the crowd and only fought the natural flow when they started thinking of ways to expedite his relationship with Anna. He tried to explain to them that things moved slower for humans because humans weren't as naturally trusting or honest. After a few minutes he finally convinced them to hold off the wedding for a few more months.

After what felt like seconds but was probably more like hours, Anna found a lull in the conversation big enough to state her reasons for coming. "Actually, I came here to see Grand Pabbie about getting my memories back. Does anyone know where he is?"

Immediately she found herself standing next to Kristoff in the center of the clearing. Pabbie rolled towards them as the crowd cleared a path between them.

Pabbie smiled at her. "Hello child. It's good to see you again."

Anna smiled back. "It's good to see you, too. Do you know why I'm here?"

Pabbie dropped his smile. "I think I do. However, in the future, don't hesitate if you wish to visit without purpose. We know how Kristoff feels about you, and that makes you family. Family is always welcome here."

Anna really did love the trolls. She shed a tear of joy at the invitation and promised to herself that she would visit more in the future. "Thank you. I'll hold you to that. In the meantime I'd like to ask if you could restore my memories from before the accident."

Pabbie nodded. "I can. I feel I should warn you that memories are not all of what I removed that day. I removed your magic as well. You cannot reclaim one without the other."

Anna didn't know what to say for a moment. "I had magic before? Powers like Elsa's?"

Pabbie shook his head. "No, not like Elsa. Your sister's magic is of the ice and snow of the moon. Some magic is of the life and heat of the sun. Some is of the strength and ferocity of the beast. But yours, oh Anna, yours is the most powerful of all. Your magic is of the head and the heart of the spirits themselves. When fully realized you will be able to do wonders beyond even my comprehension. The power of the spirits will let you project your thoughts into other's minds. You will be able to communicate without speech and across large distances."

Anna widened her eyes.

Pabbie gave a somber look "more than that, you will be able to influence others to do your bidding. There is a darker side to every magic and yours is the darkest of all. You will be able to reach into people's very souls and rob them of their feelings, their beliefs, or even their very own natural-born free will. It is power that corrupts very easily. If you are not very careful, it will turn you into something that should never be allowed to enter this world. Without great care being taken, you will become possessed by the power and fury of the very manifestation of darkness, the Phoenix, the destroyer of worlds."

Anna thought for a few moments. "And I can't get the memories back without taking the magic too?"

Pabbie shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Anna remained silent for a while longer. "But I can learn to control it. I can be careful and not let the darkness overwhelm me."

Pabbie nodded once. "With great discipline, yes."

Anna grew a stern expression. "Then I still want my memories. I can handle the power. It won't change who I am."

Pabbie rolled away. "So be it. And let the whole world pray that you are right, for all our sakes." He rolled back with a bottle in his arms "I would have destroyed this magic if I could have. The best I could do was to keep it locked away from the rest of the world. Now I suppose you'll have to continue that work for me."

He uncorked the bottle and a red and yellow mist bellowed out off the opening. He channeled the mist by waving his hands through the air. It compressed down to a solid stone the size of a small nut. He held the red oblong object out to her.

Anna took it from his hand. "What do I do now?"

Pabbie gave her a grave look that impressed the seriousness of the situation. "If you truly believe you can control the Phoenix, you swallow the stone. If you are not entirely certain of your abilities, I beg of you to give it back to me. I will bottle it once again, and you can wake up tomorrow unaware of the horrors that were almost loosed upon the world."

Anna held the glowing red object. She remembered a story she heard about a princess who had fallen down a rabbit hole. She had emerged years later, and yet no older, with tales of adventures beyond most imagination. Anna had her own rabbit hole before her now in the form of this tiny oval in her hands. She could forever lose all hope of regaining her true memories of her childhood with Elsa, or she could reclaim her magic and see just how deep the rabbit hole goes.

She swallowed the stone.

Immediately the trolls all started talking. There were hundreds of voices. Most of them were talking about her. She recognized one of them as Kristoff. When she looked around, none of their mouths were moving. The voices were deafening. She plugged her ears and it didn't help. She began to scream and it didn't help. She fell to her knees and huddled on the ground as the chorus of voices started to change into panicked shouting. They only grew louder until she thought her eardrums would burst. She let out one more shriek from the pain before she fell to the ground and collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's notes:

Anna is not dead. I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. I regret nothing.

Did anyone else notice that Grand Pabbie said "remove all magic" and not "remove the ice" or "remove the traces of magic"? It really seemed to me like he was implying Anna had some kind of magic before. That's where this whole plotline came from anyway.

Next chapter we get our first look at Magneto and his Brotherhood of Magic.


	3. Volume 1-3

Author's notes:

Sorry about this chapter being short. The next one is very long, so you can look forward to that. ( =

* * *

The man in the iron helmet knew he had found a new recruit the moment he heard that Arendelle had frozen over in midsummer. Since then he had gotten news of the queens power. She had the power of the moon. That power would prove quite useful to him. If trained properly she could spawn an army with a wave of her hand. When one of his brotherhood told him they had seen a ceremony in the woods grant powers to her sister, well, that was just a bonus now wasn't it. He knew he could recruit the queen who ran away from her kingdom. Once he had her she could certainly sway the sister with the loyalty to freeze solid rather than watch her die. This would be the easiest recruitment streak in his brotherhood's history. Not even Xavier could Mess it up for him this time.

He turned to speak to the animal behind him "Legend, stay out of the way when I approach this one. I don't want the smell to scare them off."

The beast snarled in response "may I track my prey in the meantime?"

Lenshir thought for a moment "yes. Don't kill her yet if you find her. I want to see about recruiting her as well."

Legend glared at him as if to will him to drop dead on the spot "you understand that if my dear sister joins the brotherhood I will not remain a member. My loyalty only goes so far."

The man turned and looked at the creature "I am well aware of that fact. You could even go so far as to say that I'm counting on it." He smiled at Legend and gestured for him to leave.

Erik looked at the map in front of him and eyed the tiny circle of water in the north. Arendelle was a natural fortress surrounded by water and mountains on all sides. Their walls were strongly reinforced with steel support on the inside. Unfortunate for them that they would have to face someone with the magic of the earth, someone who could so easily tear the steel from their walls and bring their whole castle crashing to the ground. They knew not what was coming. Magneto was coming to Arendelle.


	4. Volume 1-4 (musical)

NOTICE:

This is the musical version of this chapter. It contains a song derived from "Healing Incantation" from "Tangled".

Here is a link to the melodic source for this chapter (remove all spaces to make it work):

www . you tube watch ? v = 8d Vz 0o 5qdp I

If you don't want to deal with reading lyrics you can simply skip this chapter to go to the standard version of this same chapter. The standard version is exactly the same except that it has dialogue in place of the song.

The musical version of this chapter is recommended. Some emotional potency may be lost to those who read only the standard version.

* * *

Author's notes:

The timeline I'm going with has it so that at the start of this story Rapunzel has already been free from the tower for almost 5 years. She still has emotional scars from her time with Gothel but she's much more integrated than she was by the end of her movie.

For those who are curious about how "Brave" fits into the timeline (remember, Merida was on the council), It's been about 3 years since the events of her movie.

* * *

The day after the council meeting Elsa received a summons to speak to Rapunzel before she returned to Arendelle. The next morning she arrived at the meeting spot the note had organized. She waited. Rapunzel was late. She waited longer. She started pacing after a few more minutes. She checked the note. It read sunrise. She looked at the sun peaking out from over the rooftop of a small house nearby.

"Sorry I'm late."

Elsa spun around so quickly she banged her head against a pole and fell over backwards. She rubbed her head as she stood back up and tried to redeem her dignity "you startled me."

Rapunzel looked exceedingly apologetic "sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your dress. I'll pay for a new one once we get to Corona."

Elsa waved it off "it's fine, I can make a new one in a few seconds once I get somewhere private." She stopped "what do you mean when we get to Corona?"

Rapunzel mentally kicked herself "well I was thinking since you have to get to the coastline anyway we could travel together for a while. At least until we get to the other side of Aurumere. But I was hoping you could visit in Corona for a few days. We could get to know each other."

Elsa thought for a moment and then smiled "I left Arendelle in good hands. My advisor, Robert Drake, is the man who ruled in my stead after my parents died. I think he can handle things for a while. And in all the time the gates have been open you have proven yourself one of my most powerful allies. I think I'd like for us to be friends."

They left at noon. Elsa sent word to her ship that they would be arriving at a different dock. They talked as they rode next to each other.

Elsa remembered the man in the strange chair "Rapunzel?"

The princess looked at her "hm?"

Elsa thought about how to phrase the question for a moment "have you ever met a man named Charles Xavier?"

Rapunzel's eyes answered before she could even speak "so you two have met? That'll make the tour go faster then."

Elsa teased her "tour? Do you often make plans with people without telling them or is this habit exclusive to your interactions with me?"

Rapunzel gritted her teeth a bit "sorry! I forgot to tell you. A big part of why I invited you to visit was because I wanted to introduce you and Charles. I was planning on giving you a tour of his school when we got there. I do have a bad habit of not telling people things, don't I."

Elsa stifled a giggle "it's fine." She wanted to change the subject "so what does he teach?"

Rapunzel raised her hand and it started glowing at the palm.

"_flower gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fates' design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_what once was mine._"

Elsa stared at the light in awe as Rapunzel explained "he teaches magical individuals how to control and improve their abilities. After I lost my hair he taught me how to channel my magic through other things like I did with my tears when I saved Eugene. Now I can heal with my hands. I still have to sing to make it work though."

Elsa looked at her "that's amazing. Can you do anything else?"

Rapunzel shrugged "not really, I started a fire with my eyes once but I don't know how to control that yet."

Elsa looked at her own hands "do you think he can help me master my own power?"

Rapunzel smiled at her "definitely. I'm not his only student, I'm just the only royalty so far. The school is paid for by King Midas because he knows how hard it can be to deal with magic that can't be controlled. Unfortunately there's nothing really to be done for him because he wasn't born with his magic. He was cursed."

Elsa reflected on how easy what she had been through seemed in comparison with some others. Rapunzel didn't even know who her real mother was until a few years ago. Midas hadn't touched another human being in over a decade. Queen Nancy of Andalasia had abandoned her entire world.

Queen Elsa asked Rapunzel "I don't know Midas that well. What happened to him?"

The princess answered "He wanted to be rich. He heard legend of a witch in DunBroch that could grant his wish. She gave him a bit more than he bargained for. When his daughter, Chrysta, was just 6 years old there was an accident. He got into an argument with his wife and she got a little too close. After that he used the money to supply his daughter with everything she could ever want."

Elsa was speechless for a moment "she must be so lonely."

Rapunzel chortled "she's a spoiled brat, rotten to the core. He'd have been better off turning her to gold instead of her mother."

Elsa was shocked "is she really that bad?"

The princess nodded "yup, when I was visiting last year she woke up the whole castle complaining that she couldn't sleep because her bed was lumpy. The servants fluffed and searched for hours. Eventually they found a dried pea under the fourth mattress. She finally let everyone sleep once the 'mountain' was gone."

The queen's eyebrows rose "wow, that is bad."

Rapunzel nodded "I think she just doesn't know how to be a decent person. She's never had to learn. I don't know who can make her realize just how monstrous she is since her father is so tightly wrapped around her pinky."

The princess slowed down as they reached the top of a large hill "this is it. Welcome, queen Elsa, to the kingdom of Corona."

When they reached the gates a horse came to greet them with. Rapunzel took an apple out of her saddlebag and fed it to the horse "hello Maximus."

Elsa looked at the proud expression on the horse's face "so this is the captain of the royal guard I've heard so much about."

Rapunzel smiled at Elsa "allow me to introduce you to Maximus, captain of the Corona royal guard. Max, this is queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Max held out his hoof. Elsa eyed it for a moment before she realized what it meant and shook "hands" with the horse. She smiled at the animal "it's a pleasure to meet you, Max."

Over the next few hours Elsa was given the grand tour of Corona. She met prince Eugene and Rapunzel's pet, Pascal. She heard the greatest pianist in the world perform. How he could even play with that hook he had for a hand Elsa couldn't possibly understand.

It was getting late when they arrived at the Snuggly Duckling. Rapunzel said it was her favorite place for food and drink. Needless to say Elsa was very surprised when they entered to find one of the most dangerous looking places Elsa had ever seen. As Rapunzel waltzed up to the bar and congratulated one of the regulars on their new razor-sharp gold tooth, Elsa simply tried to keep up without stepping in any puddles of blood or beer or bumping into anyone. The queen looked over to the other side of the room and saw some sort of makeshift cage that seemed to have a wolf of some kind locked inside.

The announcer spoke to the crowd of people exchanging various sums of money, "This creature has now defeated every single cutthroat and mercenary that has tried to stand against it. Will none among you attempt to prove your worth by defeating this monstrosity?"

A man stood tall, "I will!"

The announcer grew a toothy grin, "So be it. Please step into the cage at this time."

The man stepped up into the arena. It was only when the wolf stood up on its hind legs that Elsa realized it wasn't a wolf at all. It was a person wearing a cloak made from the pelt of a wolf. She looked closer at the champion of the cage and saw a woman's figure under the cloak. The girl stood at full height and only came face to face with the slouched man's stomach. Elsa winced at what was sure to be a very short match.

It was. The hooded figure dodged two punches before taking one directly to the gut. The woman stood just in time to catch the fourth punch and grip the man's fist. She twisted his arm until he let out a pained squeal before she let go and turned away. When he came running at her she simply turned and thrust a hand into his chest. All his momentum was lost and he flew to the other end of the arena and bounced off the iron bars of the cage.

The announcer spoke up as two large men entered the arena just long enough to carry the contestant away and examine his injuries, "Assassins and bandits, allow me to present the victor, and still the champion of the cage, Canis!"

The crowd erupted into applause as wads of money were exchanged between nearly everyone in the room. Elsa wondered how the girl had so handily defeated an opponent several times her size in unarmed combat. She searched for the distinctive hood and failed to find it anywhere in the bar.

When she caught up with Rapunzel there were some thugs with large curved swords attached to their belts examining a bracelet on her wrist. Elsa decided that she would never get used to Corona.

She asked Rapunzel, "Do you know anything about the champion that was just fighting in the cage in the other room?"

Rapunzel looked perplexed, "Champion? I've never known there to be a champion. Someone would have to make it through the whole day and remain undefeated in order for that to happen." She turned to look at the barkeep, "How much money would that earn someone anyway?"

The barkeep grimaced, "Too much, I can't afford to pay that much. I never thought I would have to. It doesn't even make any sense. She's just a girl! She should have been knocked out on the first round. What kind of a name is Canis anyway?"

Elsa would have listened to the rest of the conversation if she hadn't have looked behind her at that exact moment. Elsa saw the hooded figure. There was the large man she had fought in the final match. The man was angry at the girl and seemed to be getting aggressive. Elsa wouldn't have worried about the girl except that the man now had a group of five other highly armed thugs backing him up.

She started walking across the room when the man looked near his breaking point. She could hear him now. He accused the girl, "You stole my money! You couldn't have beaten me in a fair fight. You couldn't have. I know what you are."

The girl seemed to stop in place momentarily.

The man smiled, "You're magical. You shouldn't have stolen my prize money. I'll make you pay for that, you filthy magic scum."

He raised his axe behind her back and began to thrust it downward. Elsa outstretched her hand and a wall of ice appeared between the thug and his target, that is if his target had still been where she was. The girl had heard the axe and swivelled around to catch it at the hilt. When the ice wall had begun to form she had pulled her hand back and rolled away just in time to not be stuck in the ice.

The man attempted to remove his axe from the wall to no avail. He turned and looked at Elsa, "You did this! The mutt must have called in her pack. Two can play at that game." He motioned for his gang to attack Elsa.

Elsa almost started throwing ice around before Canis stood between her and the group attacking her. The girl raised her hand and it began to transform. Her arm grew hair and her nails thickened and sharpened into vicious claws. Her hood being lowered in combination with her stance made her appear exactly as a large unnatural wolf. Her claws extended further than any normal wolf. They continued to grow off of her fingers until the longest had easily cleared ten centimeters in length. She growled at the group with a wicked snarl and they quickly stopped in their tracks. She jumped towards them as if to attack and they ran off as quickly as they could.

Before the mystery woman could even turn around the bartender had put a sword to her back. He ordered her with fear saturating his tone "Leave my bar now. I have no problem with magicals as long as they don't interfere with my profits. You, however, have ruined my cage fights for the whole day. I won't pay you your prize money because you didn't earn it. You had an unfair advantage over every competitor. You will leave my bar and never come back."

The girl laughed, "It's not like you don't have the money. I know how much this place makes per week. That's the reason I was cheating you for the money and not any of the other arenas in town. You're swimming in more money than you could spend in… oh nevermind. I'm a thief and you can kill me if you want. I won't fight you."

The man looked even more scared. His hand quivered holding the sword to the back of the neck of the girl he had just seen scare off five highly armed and dangerous mercenaries.

Elsa stepped forward and took the sword from the barkeep, "I'll make sure she leaves. No-one has to die today."

The barkeep nodded shakily as he slowly calmed his nerves.

When Elsa approached the cloaked woman the woman called Canis jerked away, "I can find my own way out."

Elsa watched as the figure walked out the front door.

After that Rapunzel showed Elsa to a spare room in the castle where she could spend the night. Elsa stripped down and climbed under the sheets as soon as Rapunzel left for her own room. She was exhausted from the tour so far. She still had two more days before the ship would be expecting her at dock. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

Author's notes:

For those of you who hadn't figured it out, Canis is a stage name that Ylva was using in the cage fights. Ylva is taken from another fanfiction, "The Thief Who Never Stole" by "BlueAsh666". Those of you who haven't already should go read that right now as it is by far the best Frozen fanfic I've ever read. Blue is a really cool person for letting me use Ylva too. Thanks Blue! ( =

I may or may not give Midas and his daughter a spin-off around Volume 3 or so. Tell me if you would be at all interested in such a thing.

Thank you for reading for this long. I know my ideas aren't always the easiest to follow. Any feedback I can get helps a ton and will be much appreciated.

Next time we get to see what happened to Anna after she blacked out. See you then! ( =


	5. Volume 1-4 (standard)

NOTICE:

This is the standard version of this chapter.

If you want the music you can simply go back one chapter to go to the musical version of this same chapter. The musical version is exactly the same except that it has a song in place of some dialogue.

The musical version of this chapter is recommended. Some emotional potency may be lost to those who read only the standard version.

* * *

Author's notes:

The timeline I'm going with has it so that at the start of this story Rapunzel has already been free from the tower for almost 5 years. She still has emotional scars from her time with Gothel but she's much more integrated than she was by the end of her movie.

For those who are curious about how "Brave" fits into the timeline (remember, Merida was on the council), It's been about 3 years since the events of her movie.

* * *

The day after the council meeting Elsa received a summons to speak to Rapunzel before she returned to Arendelle. The next morning she arrived at the meeting spot the note had organized. She waited. Rapunzel was late. She waited longer. She started pacing after a few more minutes. She checked the note. It read sunrise. She looked at the sun peaking out from over the rooftop of a small house nearby.

"Sorry I'm late."

Elsa spun around so quickly she banged her head against a pole and fell over backwards. She rubbed her head as she stood back up and tried to redeem her dignity "you startled me."

Rapunzel looked exceedingly apologetic "sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your dress. I'll pay for a new one once we get to Corona."

Elsa waved it off "it's fine, I can make a new one in a few seconds once I get somewhere private." She stopped "what do you mean when we get to Corona?"

Rapunzel mentally kicked herself "well I was thinking since you have to get to the coastline anyway we could travel together for a while. At least until we get to the other side of Aurumere. But I was hoping you could visit in Corona for a few days. We could get to know each other."

Elsa thought for a moment and then smiled "I left Arendelle in good hands. My advisor, Robert Drake, is the man who ruled in my stead after my parents died. I think he can handle things for a while. And in all the time the gates have been open you have proven yourself one of my most powerful allies. I think I'd like for us to be friends."

They left at noon. Elsa sent word to her ship that they would be arriving at a different dock. They talked as they rode next to each other.

Elsa remembered the man in the strange chair "Rapunzel?"

The princess looked at her "hm?"

Elsa thought about how to phrase the question for a moment "have you ever met a man named Charles Xavier?"

Rapunzel's eyes answered before she could even speak "so you two have met? That'll make the tour go faster then."

Elsa teased her "tour? Do you often make plans with people without telling them or is this habit exclusive to your interactions with me?"

Rapunzel gritted her teeth a bit "sorry! I forgot to tell you. A big part of why I invited you to visit was because I wanted to introduce you and Charles. I was planning on giving you a tour of his school when we got there. I do have a bad habit of not telling people things, don't I."

Elsa stifled a giggle "it's fine." She wanted to change the subject "so what does he teach?"

Rapunzel raised her hand and began to sing. Her hand started glowing at the palm.

Elsa stared at the light in awe as Rapunzel explained "he teaches magical individuals how to control and improve their abilities. After I lost my hair he taught me how to channel my magic through other things like I did with my tears when I saved Eugene. Now I can heal with my hands. I still have to sing to make it work though."

Elsa looked at her "that's amazing. Can you do anything else?"

Rapunzel shrugged "not really, I started a fire with my eyes once but I don't know how to control that yet."

Elsa looked at her own hands "do you think he can help me master my own power?"

Rapunzel smiled at her "definitely. I'm not his only student, I'm just the only royalty so far. The school is paid for by King Midas because he knows how hard it can be to deal with magic that can't be controlled. Unfortunately there's nothing really to be done for him because he wasn't born with his magic. He was cursed."

Elsa reflected on how easy what she had been through seemed in comparison with some others. Rapunzel didn't even know who her real mother was until a few years ago. Midas hadn't touched another human being in over a decade. Queen Nancy of Andalasia had abandoned her entire world.

Queen Elsa asked Rapunzel "I don't know Midas that well. What happened to him?"

The princess answered "He wanted to be rich. He heard legend of a witch in DunBroch that could grant his wish. She gave him a bit more than he bargained for. When his daughter, Chrysta, was just 6 years old there was an accident. He got into an argument with his wife and she got a little too close. After that he used the money to supply his daughter with everything she could ever want."

Elsa was speechless for a moment "she must be so lonely."

Rapunzel chortled "she's a spoiled brat, rotten to the core. He'd have been better off turning her to gold instead of her mother."

Elsa was shocked "is she really that bad?"

The princess nodded "yup, when I was visiting last year she woke up the whole castle complaining that she couldn't sleep because her bed was lumpy. The servants fluffed and searched for hours. Eventually they found a dried pea under the fourth mattress. She finally let everyone sleep once the 'mountain' was gone."

The queen's eyebrows rose "wow, that is bad."

Rapunzel nodded "I think she just doesn't know how to be a decent person. She's never had to learn. I don't know who can make her realize just how monstrous she is since her father is so tightly wrapped around her pinky."

The princess slowed down as they reached the top of a large hill "this is it. Welcome, queen Elsa, to the kingdom of Corona."

When they reached the gates a horse came to greet them with. Rapunzel took an apple out of her saddlebag and fed it to the horse "hello Maximus."

Elsa looked at the proud expression on the horse's face "so this is the captain of the royal guard I've heard so much about."

Rapunzel smiled at Elsa "allow me to introduce you to Maximus, captain of the Corona royal guard. Max, this is queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Max held out his hoof. Elsa eyed it for a moment before she realized what it meant and shook "hands" with the horse. She smiled at the animal "it's a pleasure to meet you, Max."

Over the next few hours Elsa was given the grand tour of Corona. She met prince Eugene and Rapunzel's pet, Pascal. She heard the greatest pianist in the world perform. How he could even play with that hook he had for a hand Elsa couldn't possibly understand.

It was getting late when they arrived at the Snuggly Duckling. Rapunzel said it was her favorite place for food and drink. Needless to say Elsa was very surprised when they entered to find one of the most dangerous looking places Elsa had ever seen. As Rapunzel waltzed up to the bar and congratulated one of the regulars on their new razor-sharp gold tooth, Elsa simply tried to keep up without stepping in any puddles of blood or beer or bumping into anyone. The queen looked over to the other side of the room and saw some sort of makeshift cage that seemed to have a wolf of some kind locked inside.

The announcer spoke to the crowd of people exchanging various sums of money, "This creature has now defeated every single cutthroat and mercenary that has tried to stand against it. Will none among you attempt to prove your worth by defeating this monstrosity?"

A man stood tall, "I will!"

The announcer grew a toothy grin, "So be it. Please step into the cage at this time."

The man stepped up into the arena. It was only when the wolf stood up on its hind legs that Elsa realized it wasn't a wolf at all. It was a person wearing a cloak made from the pelt of a wolf. She looked closer at the champion of the cage and saw a woman's figure under the cloak. The girl stood at full height and only came face to face with the slouched man's stomach. Elsa winced at what was sure to be a very short match.

It was. The hooded figure dodged two punches before taking one directly to the gut. The woman stood just in time to catch the fourth punch and grip the man's fist. She twisted his arm until he let out a pained squeal before she let go and turned away. When he came running at her she simply turned and thrust a hand into his chest. All his momentum was lost and he flew to the other end of the arena and bounced off the iron bars of the cage.

The announcer spoke up as two large men entered the arena just long enough to carry the contestant away and examine his injuries, "Assassins and bandits, allow me to present the victor, and still the champion of the cage, Canis!"

The crowd erupted into applause as wads of money were exchanged between nearly everyone in the room. Elsa wondered how the girl had so handily defeated an opponent several times her size in unarmed combat. She searched for the distinctive hood and failed to find it anywhere in the bar.

When she caught up with Rapunzel there were some thugs with large curved swords attached to their belts examining a bracelet on her wrist. Elsa decided that she would never get used to Corona.

She asked Rapunzel, "Do you know anything about the champion that was just fighting in the cage in the other room?"

Rapunzel looked perplexed, "Champion? I've never known there to be a champion. Someone would have to make it through the whole day and remain undefeated in order for that to happen." She turned to look at the barkeep, "How much money would that earn someone anyway?"

The barkeep grimaced, "Too much, I can't afford to pay that much. I never thought I would have to. It doesn't even make any sense. She's just a girl! She should have been knocked out on the first round. What kind of a name is Canis anyway?"

Elsa would have listened to the rest of the conversation if she hadn't have looked behind her at that exact moment. Elsa saw the hooded figure. There was the large man she had fought in the final match. The man was angry at the girl and seemed to be getting aggressive. Elsa wouldn't have worried about the girl except that the man now had a group of five other highly armed thugs backing him up.

She started walking across the room when the man looked near his breaking point. She could hear him now. He accused the girl, "You stole my money! You couldn't have beaten me in a fair fight. You couldn't have. I know what you are."

The girl seemed to stop in place momentarily.

The man smiled, "You're magical. You shouldn't have stolen my prize money. I'll make you pay for that, you filthy magic scum."

He raised his axe behind her back and began to thrust it downward. Elsa outstretched her hand and a wall of ice appeared between the thug and his target, that is if his target had still been where she was. The girl had heard the axe and swivelled around to catch it at the hilt. When the ice wall had begun to form she had pulled her hand back and rolled away just in time to not be stuck in the ice.

The man attempted to remove his axe from the wall to no avail. He turned and looked at Elsa, "You did this! The mutt must have called in her pack. Two can play at that game." He motioned for his gang to attack Elsa.

Elsa almost started throwing ice around before Canis stood between her and the group attacking her. The girl raised her hand and it began to transform. Her arm grew hair and her nails thickened and sharpened into vicious claws. Her hood being lowered in combination with her stance made her appear exactly as a large unnatural wolf. Her claws extended further than any normal wolf. They continued to grow off of her fingers until the longest had easily cleared ten centimeters in length. She growled at the group with a wicked snarl and they quickly stopped in their tracks. She jumped towards them as if to attack and they ran off as quickly as they could.

Before the mystery woman could even turn around the bartender had put a sword to her back. He ordered her with fear saturating his tone "Leave my bar now. I have no problem with magicals as long as they don't interfere with my profits. You, however, have ruined my cage fights for the whole day. I won't pay you your prize money because you didn't earn it. You had an unfair advantage over every competitor. You will leave my bar and never come back."

The girl laughed, "It's not like you don't have the money. I know how much this place makes per week. That's the reason I was cheating you for the money and not any of the other arenas in town. You're swimming in more money than you could spend in… oh nevermind. I'm a thief and you can kill me if you want. I won't fight you."

The man looked even more scared. His hand quivered holding the sword to the back of the neck of the girl he had just seen scare off five highly armed and dangerous mercenaries.

Elsa stepped forward and took the sword from the barkeep, "I'll make sure she leaves. No-one has to die today."

The barkeep nodded shakily as he slowly calmed his nerves.

When Elsa approached the cloaked woman the woman called Canis jerked away, "I can find my own way out."

Elsa watched as the figure walked out the front door.

After that Rapunzel showed Elsa to a spare room in the castle where she could spend the night. Elsa stripped down and climbed under the sheets as soon as Rapunzel left for her own room. She was exhausted from the tour so far. She still had two more days before the ship would be expecting her at dock. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

Author's notes:

For those of you who hadn't figured it out, Canis is a stage name that Ylva was using in the cage fights. Ylva is taken from another fanfiction, "The Thief Who Never Stole" by "BlueAsh666". Those of you who haven't already should go read that right now as it is by far the best Frozen fanfic I've ever read. Blue is a really cool person for letting me use Ylva too. Thanks Blue! ( =

I may or may not give Midas and his daughter a spin-off around Volume 3 or so. Tell me if you would be at all interested in such a thing.

Thank you for reading for this long. I know my ideas aren't always the easiest to follow. Any feedback I can get helps a ton and will be much appreciated.

Next time we get to see what happened to Anna after she blacked out. See you then! ( =


	6. Volume 1-5

Author's notes:

What did everyone think of the Musical/Standard format split last chapter? The story will have more songs later on so if you think there's some way I could improve the way I handle that you should contact me. I know the link didn't really work. Next time I'll just put the link on my profile and people can find it there.

Anyway we've got some time until then. The next song isn't until Elsa gets back to Arrendelle.

Also as more songs are brought in from more sources I might record the songs with altered lyrics so that y'all can actually hear the music instead of just reading. ( =

* * *

Anna awoke surrounded by trolls. They looked down at her with a combination of different kinds of fear. She sat up and looked around at the group of stone people staring at her from all directions. They remained quiet except for…

She could hear vague voices in the back of her mind, like someone talking through a long pipe. As she concentrated on the sound it became clearer. The trolls were talking about her.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she dangerous?"

"She's awake! I have to tell Kristoff."

"Why is she looking at me like that?"

Anna looked at the inactive lips of everyone around her. Then she remembered what had happened before she had fallen unconscious. She realized the voices were getting louder again and instantly started working to suppress them. She ignored what they were saying until they sounded distant again. Once they were degraded down to background noise she felt she could keep them from getting any louder unless she wanted them to, like the sound of a nearby insect.

It was only then that she realized Grand Pabbie had said something to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Pabbie was unphased by her confusion, "How are you feeling, child? Can you still hear the thoughts of others?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, I can. It's not as loud as it was before, though. I think I can control it."

A warm feeling spread through her when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her, "Well that's a relief. There are definitely some thoughts up in this noggin I wouldn't want you to be listening in on all the time."

Anna turned and embraced her boyfriend, "Krissy!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes as he gave her a kiss, "I told you not to call me that."

Anna giggled, "I'm the princess, and I'll do as I like."

Kristoff laughed, "As long as you don't do anything the queen doesn't like."

They sat for a while in each other's arms before they realized the trolls were still watching. Anna looked over at Kristoff's family just in time to see them all blink in unison. Over the next few minutes Anna was happily swept into the flow of troll conversation. When one of the trolls jumped off a ledge only to be caught by a stack made up of their entire immediate family it reminded her of something. She thought back, and remembered.

It reminded her of the night she lost her memory. She had been jumping and Elsa would always catch her just before she fell. She had jumped just too late to stop after seeing Elsa slip. Then everything went black.

A flood of new memories filled her head. She remembered Elsa freezing their door shut to stop Anna from cheating at hide-and-seek. She remembered Elsa learning how to weave her ice into a scarf, only to have the scarf melted into tea by their father. She remembered having watched her sister freeze a wolf solid to protect her on one of the royal picnics.

She remembered even farther back to when she was just a baby. She remembered never minding the cold because it reminded her of her sister. She remembered never having problems with heat during the summer. Her sister would always keep her cool.

She realized the trolls had stopped talking and she was once again in Kristoff's arms. This time she was crying. She looked up at Kristoff apologetically, knowing that this was probably just as hard for him to watch as it was for her to experience. She tried to talk but couldn't convince her mouth to form words. The garbled mess that came out was not understandable and only sounded pathetic.

After more time to process her new memories and her newfound powers, the two said their goodbyes to the trolls and hooked Sven up to the sled for the return journey. When the sled travelled farther into the forest, Anna realized the buried voices in her head were getting quieter. She concentrated on bringing them to the surface. She heard Kristoff. She dug deeper. She heard Grand Pabbie. She decided to try something different.

She thought about Elsa. She concentrated on her love for her sister and let it guide her through the network of corridors she now had access to inside her mind. After what felt like hours of concentrating she finally reached her destination. She could hear Elsa.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt herself being shaken.

Kristoff shook her shoulders, "Hey! Are you ok? You were out for a few minutes."

Anna nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you."

Kristoff nodded and signalled for Sven to keep moving.

Anna stared out into the forest. These new abilities would take some getting used to. She wished she had Elsa there to help her deal with the whole ordeal. Elsa wouldn't be back for several days at least. Why had Anna thought it was a good idea to do this without her sister? Anna wished she had waited.

* * *

Author's notes:

So Anna has magic now. She doesn't really know how to control it yet. It'll be a while before anything significant comes from that. She and Elsa will have a bit more to talk about when Elsa gets back from her trip.

Next up, more brotherhood!


	7. Volume 1-6

Author's notes:

Connor is not my character. He is from the story of the same name written by "byersconnor". He will be showing up more in the future. I have plans to bring in a bit more of an ensemble cast. Queen Nancy from "Enchanted" also has a not-insignificant role to play a bit down the line.

* * *

Magneto arrived at the gates of Arendelle. He walked up to the guards and inquired, "Excuse me, but would you know who I could ask about getting an audience with the queen? It's on a matter she will most certainly wish to speak to me about as soon as is convenient for her."

The guard answered, "The queen is away on a trip to an emergency meeting of the council. She will not return for another few days at least. In the meantime you can speak to her advisor, Robert Drake, or the princess Anna."

The captain of the guard turned to correct him, "Actually, the princess is also away at the moment. She'll be back in a few hours. She's just going to visit the trolls. It's not a big trip." He turned to Erik, "You can speak to the princess in a few hours or you can talk with the advisor at once. You can also wait a few days if you want to take your matter to Elsa personally. If you can't wait that long I can give a message if you'd like."

Magneto smiled at the guard, "That's fine. I'll wait until I can see the queen personally. Thank you, Mr... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

The captain looked at the aged face. He saw past the false smile. He saw malice and ill-intent in the man's eyes. He silently swore to himself that this man would not be left alone with his queen at any time. A false smile of his own cropped up to not let the man know he suspected, "Connor, captain of the royal guard. At your service."

Magneto nodded to the guardsmen, "It is an honor. With men such as yourself at the gates the queen truly must be very safe indeed. I doubt any ordinary bandit or assassin could get past you."

Connor internally scowled, "And they never will. Good day, sir."

Erik shook the guard's hand, "Please, call me Lenshir."

A few hours later Magneto met up with his brotherhood. He looked at the pair that stood in front of him.

Legend snarled. The beast usually took the form of a very large wolf. He very much disliked his human form and maintained it as little as possible. Erik considered if such a creature could even qualify as a man.

The man next to Legend wore a mask vaguely shaped like a horse-head. The mask had vivid yellow eyes and curved forward at the top into what resembled horns. The man had never allowed himself to be seen without his mask and had only ever given the brotherhood one name to call him by.

Magneto spoke to his underlings, "Legend, Discord, we will have to wait to recruit the dear queen, as she is away for a few more days, it seems."

Discord noticeably darkened in reaction.

Legend asked Lenshir, "Can I hunt in the meantime?"

Erik raised his hand, "Don't stray past your leash. I need you both to stay close in case something goes wrong. The queen is more powerful than both of you combined, even if she doesn't know it yet. If she decides to have me arrested, I need you two to help me make a hasty escape." He turned to Discord specifically, "I may also have need of your talents during the recruitment process."

Discord's low voice seemed to boom through the earth, "I will assist."

Magneto twirled around and began to walk, "Very well then. We will find a nearby Inn and stay until the queen returns. I am not leaving Arendelle until this brotherhood gains a new member."

* * *

Author's notes:

So we met another brotherhood member. Discord is based very loosely on a number of different characters. One of them is more obvious than the other two. Massive kudos to anyone who figures out either of the other two before the end of Volume 3.

Next time, Elsa gets a tour of the school and meets another one of the X-Men.


	8. Volume 1-7

Author's Notes:

I would have waited to post this chapter until the end of the month. But I got awesome feedback from awesome people. So here it is a bit early. Enjoy! ( =

* * *

The day after they had arrived in Corona, Rapunzel had the whole day dedicated to showing Elsa Xavier's school. Elsa had tried to argue that they couldn't possibly need that much time but Rapunzel had insisted that they would.

They arrived at the mansion around noon. Xavier was waiting for them at the door.

Elsa nodded to the man, "It's nice to see you again. I've heard a lot about you since we last met."

Charles smiled at her, "Hopefully not all good things. Rapunzel has a way with forgetting the bad sides of others. It's really quite a gift."

Elsa walked inside, following the man in what she now understood to be called a wheelchair, "Not her only gift however. I understand you've been helping her to better control her magic."

The bald head nodded, "Yes, she is improving quickly. I estimate that she should be able to heal without singing in just over a months time." He turned towards Elsa, "I can help you too. I know you can suppress your powers since you learned the emotional trigger last July. I also know that you're still terrified every single day you spend with other people. I know you fear for their lives whenever anyone touches you. And I know how to teach you to control your abilities without an emotional trigger. You will never have to conceal and you will always be able to feel."

Elsa stood and stared at him blankly.

He began to roll down the corridor again, "Shall we explore the classrooms?"

Elsa asked Rapunzel, "Did he just read my mind?"

Rapunzel nodded, "you'll get used to it after a while. Don't worry. He won't go anywhere you don't let him. If you just imagine a wall in your mind and put anything behind it you don't want him to see, then he'll know not to look at that stuff."

Elsa made a mental note to change all the secret war codes back in Arendelle every time she talked to Xavier.

The tour continued. The students appeared to be taught all the usual subjects like math and history. They also had a few other mandatory classes like fundamentals of magic and three different courses on ethics. Elsa was surprised when she witnessed the fire from a candle separate from the wick and grow into ball of flame before freezing solid and shattering on the floor. The student who froze the fire was swiftly sent to detention for interfering with a class demonstration.

When the latest class they were observing ended the teacher walked up to Elsa and bowed her head, "Your majesty. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Did you enjoy the lesson?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, "I enjoyed it quite a bit. Thank you, but, you can just call me Elsa."

The woman was surprised, "Ok then, Elsa. I'm professor Isabella."

Rapunzel turned towards Elsa, "Isabella was one of the first students back when Xavier first started the school."

Elsa asked Isabella, "You have magic? What can you do?"

Isabella answered, "I can manipulate light. Mostly I can only manage to make floating lights in the air. Anything more takes a lot of concentration."

Rapunzel frowned jokingly, "Now now Izzy, don't be shy and just tell her about it. Show her!"

Isabella closed her eyes in concentration. The air began to shimmer around her. It reminded one of snow and stars and fireflies all at the same time. It was almost as if thousands of tiny mirrors were spinning around her. It was beautiful.

Elsa spoke her thoughts before she even knew what she was saying, "It's beautiful." She realized only a moment later that she had said that out loud. She wondered out loud, "Why did I say that out loud?"

The lights vanished and Isabella gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, that's a side effect. It acts as a kind of pacifying agent to those within the area of effect."

Elsa smiled, "It's fine. Sometimes I could use to loosen up a bit."

Rapunzel looked at Isabella excitedly, "Do we show her the classrooms downstairs yet?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in inquiry, "I hadn't remembered moving off of the ground floor. Is there an underground level?"

Isabella nodded with a giggle, "You could say that."

Rapunzel pushed aside a panel on the wooden wall to reveal a hidden stairwell, "You think you've seen the school. You haven't seen anything yet. Welcome to the X-Men, Elsa."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Isabella borrows aspects from 3 different characters. She will be one of the X-Men alongside everyone else when the time comes. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like OCs. I had to flesh out the team a bit and there weren't enough characters to work with. I hope you grow to like her as I have. ( =

Next time we meet our first Super-Hero! Y'all can look forward to that.


	9. Volume 1-8

Author's Notes:

The twins make sense, trust me. You just have to know what's going on. You'll all know everything eventually. I hope BlueAsh666 doesn't mind me stealing her bear thing, because I'm gonna. Bear with me guys!

Speaking of, huge thanks go to Blue for being super awesome and secondarily for proofreading the next few chapters for me. She's a way better writer than me and just a cool person. You should just go read all her stuff right now and then come back. Some stuff around Legend might make a bit more sense anyway.

There's a new one-shot about Elsa and Anna's parents' death on my profile that takes place in the same universe as this story. It's called "Life is Pain". I've also been commissioned by MegaBob452 to write a fight between Elsa and Azula from Avatar: TLA. Rissa's diner from "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" might be involved. I'm working on that and I'll tell y'all when that's out.

* * *

Miles was dusting the library when he got the order to greet Anna at the gates. He quickly contacted his twin brother. After he got confirmation that Miles would greet Anna at the gates in his place, he removed the blue flower from his lapel and replaced it with a red one. Julian continued dusting.

Miles arrived at the gates to greet the princess. He reached up to his lapel to ensure his blue flower was on straight. When the princess arrived she smiled at him from her seat on the sleigh, "Hey Miles, it's nice to see you. Where's your brother?"

Miles answered in the casual voice he used whenever he was Miles, "I was dusting when the order came to meet you at the gates. He took over for me."

She jumped out of the sleigh and gave Sven a pat on the back, "Well tell Julian that was very sweet of him."

Kristoff swiftly jumped off the sleigh and ran over to Anna's side, as if he expected her to fall down at any moment. He looked at Miles and asked, "Did anything worth mentioning happen while we were away?"

Miles thought for a moment, "Yes, Connor told Julian that an elderly man named Erik Lenshir came to Arendelle asking to see the queen. He also said not to trust him under any circumstances. I don't know why he said that, but Connor is generally a pretty good judge of character so we probably shouldn't be giving Mr. Lenshir our war codes anytime soon."

Anna processed this information, "Ok, thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Miles walked alongside the couple as they entered the castle, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened on your trip? Did you get your memories back like you wanted?"

Anna shared a look with Kristoff before speaking, "We need to tell them eventually."

She turned to Miles and answered him, "Our trip was very... eventful. I have magic."

At the expression of confusion Kristoff explained, "As it turns out the trolls removed a bit more than just her memories of magic. She had magic powers before the accident and the trolls removed those too. When we got her memories back, we got the magic back with it."

Miles widened his eyes in recognition, "You have powers? What can you do?"

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated. Miles looked at her for a long time and was starting to worry before he felt something in his mind. He could feel thoughts that were not his own. He listened to them and heard Anna's voice, "This, this is what I can do."

Miles looked shocked. Anna explained further vocally, "For now that's about all I can do with it I'm afraid. As far as what I might be capable of with a little practice, well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Miles inquired, "Do you plan on revealing this information to the public?"

Anna nodded, "When Elsa returns, first thing after I tell her."

Miles agreed, "That seems like the right call. The queen might want to know before her people do."

Later that day Julian had just finished dusting. He was headed to the kitchens when he heard a scream from just outside the castle. He signalled his brother to go get help and ran to see what was happening. When he arrived he found a man being held at knifepoint behind a shop. The woman holding the knife was searching the man and emptying his pockets of anything with value.

Julian shouted at her, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

The woman looked over at him and threw the man she had just mugged aside, "Robbing two fools in one night, looks like."

She held out the knife. The knife was swiftly knocked out of her hand when she was tackled to the floor by a dark figure wearing a metal purple mask.

The figure stood above her and placed its foot on her chest. It spoke with an emotionless tone and a metallic echo, "Not if I can help it."

She grabbed the boot and threw the armored figure away as she picked up her knife and stood to her feet, "And who the hell do you think you are?"

The figure swiftly recovered its stance, "I am Sentinel."

She smirked, "Right."

She threw her knife straight at its throat. It lifted an arm and knocked the knife out of the air. Sentinel pointed its hand at her, palm exposed. A dart shot out of its wrist and embedded itself in her neck. She plucked the dart out and looked at it before collapsing to the ground.

The figure walked over to Julian, "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Julian looked at the dark purple figure, "You didn't give her the chance. Thank you."

Sentinel walked over and picked up the assorted items that the woman had stolen. It went to help up the man she had mugged, "Here, I think these things are yours. Do you need medical attention?"

The man brushed himself off as he took the stolen items from the masked figure, "No, I'm alright. Thank you. I could have lost everything."

Sentinel nodded once, "That's why I'm here, to help."

Sentinel lifted the mugger over one shoulder and started to leave.

Before the armored vigilante could escape, Julian spoke up, "Wait! Sentinel, one more thing. What are you? Are you magic?"

Sentinel looked over his shoulder, "No, not magic, just here to help those in need."

The purple figure promptly climbed the side of the building and vanished onto the roof.

A few seconds later, Miles came running around the corner with two guards in tow, "What happened? I saw someone running on the roof! Who was that? Did they hurt you?"

Julian turned to his brother, "I have no idea who that was. They called themselves Sentinel, and if they hadn't shown up I'd be a lot more hurt than I am now."

The man who had been mugged agreed, "You and me both. Whoever that was, they saved both of us."

The next day the market was buzzing with news of the vigilante. The woman had appeared on the roof of the house of law that morning with a note that read:

* * *

"Crimes: 3 accounts of Assault, 1 account of Armed Robbery, 1 account of attempted murder.

Evidence: 2 direct witnesses, 1 weapon, assorted stolen possessions in home and on person.

Suggested sentence: Return of all stolen possessions and restricted access to weaponry.

\- Sentinel, Protector of Arendelle."

* * *

Miles and Julian stood in the market listening to the chatter of people talking about who it could be and where they got their equipment.

Miles looked at a clock and turned to his brother, "Julian, one of us should head back to the castle. It's almost time to serve breakfast. Kristoff wanted me specifically to be there so that we could talk about the news regarding the princess. Could you take my place? I'd like to talk to some of these people who are starting false rumours about our masked friend."

Julian nodded, "I can do that."

The two brothers both switched the color of their flowers before Miles left to talk with Kristoff about Anna's magic. Julian looked around the market and tried to decide which rumor to debunk first.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So we met Sentinel. Next chapter we get the first hint at what might happen beyond the end of Volume 6. Yes, I do have it planned that far ahead. I like to plan. It's almost a flaw.

The next chapter will be released either on the 10th of next month or the day after this story hits 12 reviews, whichever comes first. I can do that because I have quite a bit written in advance. Otherwise this update wouldn't have come until the end of the month. Yay for being able to update more than once a month! ( =


	10. Volume 1-9

Author's Notes:

This is a very short chapter. The next one is a bit longer. It'll be out either on the 20th, or the day after this story hits 13 reviews, whichever comes first.

* * *

Magneto entered the inn and walked up to the counter, "I wouldn't have expected to see you here. I thought you said you were going to explore the world?"

The boy behind the counter looked at Erik, "Did that already. Agrabah was pretty cool, too hot though. I got bored. That, and I had no money."

"Yes, well, you seem much more grounded now." Erik gestured to the building and the boy's name tag, "So your name is William now? William West? What ever happened to the name I gave you?"

The boy responded, "If you're referring to my birth name, Peter never suited me that well. If you're talking about Bartholomew Allen, it's too much of a mouthful. Dad, why are you here?"

Lenshir placed several coins on the counter, "It actually has nothing to do with you. I didn't even know where you were. I'm just here to rent three rooms for the next few days."

William laughed, "Three rooms? I see your brotherhood hasn't grown much since we last met."

Erik looked at his son, "Even if it had, there would always be a place for you at my side."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Not if you keep up your ridiculous crusade. You know that's why Wanda left, right? Because you always choose the brotherhood over us. We needed a father, not a revolutionary. You have the first three rooms on the left down that hall."

Magneto picked the keys off the counter.

William asked, "So are you here to recruit that new vigilante? Sentinel? Or are you after the queen?"

As Lenshir walked down the hall to his room he answered over his shoulder, "From what I've heard, Sentinel is only human."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let's recap on all the significant characters that have been introduced so far real quick.

Example Character - Superhero Name (If any exists)

Charles Xavier - Professor X

Elsa - Ice Queen

Ylva - Canis

Rapunzel - Solaris

Anna - Phoenix

Isabella - Sparkle

Erik Lenshir - Magneto

Legend

Discord

William West - Quicksilver

Duke Cornelius of Weselton

Connor

Miles and Julian

Sentinel

Merida

Nancy Tremaine


	11. Volume 1-10

Author's Notes:

Wow! just wow. I mean just Aaghk. I can't believe how amazing all of you are. I said the next one would be out the day after we hit 13 reviews and we hit 14 within a few hours of me posting the chapter. I guess that means we'll be releasing two chapters in two days! That's good for everyone. It means y'all have more to read and I have to write more to keep up. Thanks for that.

* * *

Elsa walked down the hidden stairwell. She asked the people behind her, "What's down here?"

Isabella answered as she pressed the section of wall back into place behind them, "It's our base of operations. We just haven't been able to use it yet since we've been waiting for the right opportunity. We really only started being ready about a month ago, which is why we didn't help at your coronation. Sorry about that."

Elsa looked back, "Ready for what?"

Rapunzel ran ahead, "Public relations!"

Isabella explained, "We thought it would help people accept magic if they saw the good it could do instead of just the bad. As X-Men we're going to go out and help humanity however we can by using our powers."

Elsa thought for a moment, "And you want me to be a part of this?"

Rapunzel spoke, "If you're worried about your reputation as queen, we all get codenames. You can stay anonymous if you want. Mine's Solaris."

Elsa turned to Isabella, "Codenames?"

She answered, "You don't have to use yours, but we all get them. I'm Sparkle. Xavier is Professor X."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and emerged into a long white hallway. On one end was a large circular metal door. There were glass cabinets built into the walls that contained leather suits of some kind.

Isabella pulled one of the suits out, "These are X-Men uniforms. If you join we'll have one made for you to wear on missions. We already have your measurements. One of the students helped us with that."

Elsa pointed at the round door, "What's that?"

Xavier wheeled off a nearby ramp, "That is Cerebro. I can use it to find new students. Unfortunately it doesn't work on everyone. If it did, I would have been able to help you much sooner."

Elsa held the bridge of her nose. She had a lot to consider. She heard something and looked up to see the large round door opening. She entered alongside the professor onto a narrow walkway in the center of a large metal sphere. The professor placed some kind of helmet with tubes of liquid coming out of it on his head.

A female voice echoed through the room, "Welcome, professor. I see your trip was successful."

Professor X spoke, "Hello Nancy, Elsa is here for a demonstration of Cerebro."

Elsa looked around the room, "Nancy? As in the queen of Andalasia?"

Nancy answered, "Yes, the very same. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I need to concentrate on operating this demonic contraption the professor put together."

Xavier spoke out, "Isabella should be up to help you in a moment."

After several minutes of setup the machine finally turned on. Elsa watched as multicolored fluid started to flow through the array of tubes attached to Xavier's head. Entire sections of the sphere around them started to rotate. Eventually one of the rings spun until it revealed a gap in the shell. A torch visible through the hole flared up for a moment.

Xavier held the helmet firmly on his head. He spoke after almost a minute of silence, "There's someone new in Arendelle. It's a magic I haven't sensed in over a decade."

Elsa questioned, "In Arendelle? Do you know who it is?"

Xavier removed the helmet and began to roll towards the door, "It's your sister."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oops, I guess I listed Nancy as a character a bit early. Ah well. I'd probably already mentioned her in some AN somewhere. She's kind of important to Volume 3. There I go with the teasing again. Love all you guys for sticking with me this long, especially you BlueAsh666.

Since y'all knocked it out of the park last time I'm gonna have to be a bit more ambitious with my stretch goals if I want to maintain my backlog. The next chapter will be out either by the end of the month or when we hit 18 reviews. If y'all meet that objective I'll probably explode with excitement and amazement. Like I said, y'all are awesome. ( =


	12. Volume 1-11

Author's Notes:

Well, I'm late. Sorry about that. My internet has been hell recently. To make it up for you I rewrote this chapter to be about twice as long as it originally was. I added some extra detail and foreshadowing.

Also, I have a Beta now! Thanks go out to Dhampire12 for that. Although it's worth noting that Dhampire12 only Betad this chapter before the big rewrite, so there might still be some issues.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were just sitting down in the main dining room for breakfast. There was a long table spanning the length of the room in the center. One entire wall was made of glass so that one could look out over the whole kingdom.

Miles then entered the room from one end carrying four large platters of food, one on each arm, one in one hand, and one on his head. He walked very slowly and carefully over to serve a delightfully entertained princess Anna who gave the servant a round of applause. After three of the breakfast trays were unloaded he served the last two to Kristoff.

Kristoff smiled at him, "Thank you, Are you Miles or Julian? Or are you Julian pretending to be Miles?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Krissy, I've explained this to you. They wear color-coded flowers so that we can tell them apart. He's wearing a blue flower, so this, is Miles."

Kristoff looked at the princess, "But they switch colors, I'm sure of it. It's the only way they could get around the castle so quickly, even with secret passages."

Anna gave him a frustrated expression, "But if that's the case then how could both of them get around so fast? And how could they avoid there being two Julians at once? They'd have to have some way of instantly communicating with each other from anywhere in the castle. I've been trying to figure out their secret my whole life. If I haven't found any solution that makes sense in all that time, what makes you think you're going to solve it over breakfast?"

Kristoff glared at her silently for a second before he began eating.

Miles grinned at the couple, "Whatever my secret may be, it doesn't change the fact that you specifically requested my presence so that we could discuss the events of your expedition."

Anna nodded, "That we did, but there's actually a more urgent matter. What has your brother told you about Sentinel?"

Miles responded, "The vigilante? Well he saved Julian's life. As far as capabilities go, I saw him jump almost 3 meters distance between two buildings. Julian said he put the robber to sleep with a dart that shot out of his wrist. He also said that he knocked a throwing knife out of midair."

Anna asked, "What makes you think it's a he?"

Miles shrugged, "Could be a woman for all I know. Julian and I think it's a machine of some kind, like clockwork or something."

Kristoff laughed, "A clockwork man?"

Anna looked at her boyfriend, "If some of the stories I've heard about where queen Nancy is from are true, a clockwork man doesn't sound too far fetched. Maybe it came through from her world."

Miles asked, "Could you find it with your powers? Ask it where it came from?"

Anna shook her head and started to eat as she spoke in a very unladylike manner, "No, I'm not that powerful. If Sentinel were right in front of me I could probably read its thoughts as long as it's human. As is I'd need some sort of emotional anchor to draw from, even then I don't know if I could actually communicate."

Miles thought for a moment, "Ok, well I guess that's probably it for that topic. What about your magic? The reason you brought me here."

Kristoff spoke before beginning to eat, "Right, we want to find some way for Anna to practice using her abilities, without invading people's privacy. Any ideas?"

Miles responded as he picked up the first platter that Anna had already licked clean, "If it's proximity based you could take a boat off port every day with only volunteers onboard. That way it'd be unlikely for you to pick up anything from the kingdom."

Anna nodded, "We were thinking something similar. Thank you Miles. That will be all for now."

Miles exited the large room and within the hour he was talking with his brother, "No, they don't suspect a thing. As far as everyone's concerned we're just the two best servants in Europe, nothing more."

He listened attentively to his brother's response.

He shook his head, "You know she has powers now and she doesn't have full control over them. She might find out anyway. We need to move to phase 2."

Julian almost yelled at him.

Miles rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know it isn't ready. Elsa will be back soon and I don't know how she's going to handle the news. Anyway, Julian has duties to fulfill. I'll see you later. Bye, Miles."

Miles switched out the blue flower for a red, and Julian walked away to tend to his chores.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I'm thinking Volume 1 is looking to be under 20 chapters long in total. Anyway we're almost to the part where stuff starts happening, so yay for that. Volume 1-14 is really where the good bit starts. The next chapter'll be out definitely sometime this month. I love you all. Thanks for everything ( =


	13. Volume 1-12

Author's Notes:

Hello, I decided to publish this chapter two weeks early because why not. I love you guys. Merry Christmas (in August)... shut up. I know Christmas is in December. Just take your gift already.

I also rewrote this chapter to be more than twice as long as it originally was. It still isn't very long, so sorry about that. The chapters get crazy long not too far from now. Just stick around a bit longer. You won't regret it (probably).

Again, thanks to Dhampire12 for betaing. Also, again, this chapter was only betaed pre-revision. As such there might still be some errors. Totally my fault. Dhampire12 has been great about the whole thing.

* * *

Discord entered his new room. He looked around at the tacky decor. The room was small. It had simple wooden walls and furniture. Dusty wooden support beams were scattered seemingly randomly throughout the room. There was a boar head mounted on the wall. A vase of flowers sat on the nightstand. It wasn't a bad room, but also not nearly good enough. None of it was fit for someone used to castles and palaces.

He changed it.

Now he stood in what appeared to be a palace bedroom with a high ceiling and chandelier. The walls were covered with original paintings. Marble pillars stood where the wooden support beams had once been. The bed now looked to be made of the finest fabrics. Everything was simply perfection, exactly how someone like Discord should always live. He removed his mask and placed it on the bedside table that now looked like it was made of solid marble. It still made a sound like the wood that it was. Discord frowned. He'd have to figure out how to fix that later. Sounds had always been the hardest for him to fabricate, second only to smells.

On the other side of one wall, Legend made himself comfortable in his own room. He glanced around at the room made almost entirely from slaughtered trees. He looked up and saw a wolf head mounted above the door. He snarled at it. This was an insult against everything he believed in. He promptly ripped out the bolts that held the animal head in place and started to tear the hide off of the stuffing.

Legend stopped just short of removing the glass eyes when a young man appeared in his room faster than he could blink. The boy started screaming at him with a look of shock, "What the hell are you doing!"

Legend threw the remains of the wolf head at the boy, "This was once a living thing. You dishonor it by making it appear alive again when it is not. I will not stay in a room with that abomination mounted on the wall."

William looked at the destroyed decoration and pulled at his hair slightly, momentarily rendered speechless, "Then ask for a different room!"

A fat man in sleepwear stepped into the doorway, "Get out. I don't want you staying in my inn anymore. You're lucky I don't like to take things to court or you'd have to pay for the damages too. Get out of my place right now."

Legend almost gutted the man. He stopped just a meter away when Magneto appeared at the door as well, "Causing trouble, again. Legend, if you can't fit in with humans at least don't go around killing them. The last thing we want is to leave a body trail. Do I make myself clear?"

Legend snarled at Erik. He growled out an answer as he walked towards the exit, "Perfectly"

William looked at his father and snickered, "I see he's just as likeable as when you recruited him."

Erik smiled, "On the contrary, when I recruited him he would have slaughtered everyone in the building, including us."

William raised eyebrow, "You too?"

Erik silently laughed, "He would certainly have tried."

Everyone returned to their rooms quickly and quietly after that. It was late and everyone wanted to go back to sleep in their comfy beds. Legend retreated into the woods nearby and slept on the ground, as he always did every night. He silently mourned for the soul of the beast on the wall, while elsewhere, the rest of the Brotherhood were already fast asleep.

He inhaled deeply. His prey was nowhere nearby. Her scent was here, but several months old now. She'd be long gone. He wondered if he'd ever find her trail again, if he'd ever get another chance to kill her for what she had done.

He saw movement nearby. It was a wolf. He indicated to it for it to show itself to him, and it did. It cautiously approached him, uneasy to trust, obviously abused in the past by the stain of humanity upon nature. He looked around for any others, but didn't see any. This one must have become separated from its pack. It curled up next to him for warmth. He gently stroked the animal's fur as the two of them looked up at the moon in the night sky, shining brighter than any star.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There's a thingy that this chapter sets up that I kind of want someone to guess. But I also kind of don't want that because I don't want it to be spoiled for anyone. Ugh, only a writer has these kinds of problems.

That scene at the end with Legend and the wolf was brand new to the revision. I'm really glad I added it though because I think it does a lot to add to his character. Apologies to BlueAsh666 if I'm butchering her character. I really hope I'm not. You're still totally awesome, BlueAsh666. I know I really shouldn't pick favorites among my readers... but you're my favorite. If I'm messing everything up I blame Sabertooth.

Next chapter we get our second song. It's a duet... except also not.


	14. Volume 1-13 (Musical)

NOTICE:

This is the Musical version of this chapter. It contains a song derived from "Ain't Got Rhythm" from "Phineas and Ferb".

If you don't want to deal with reading lyrics you can simply skip this chapter to go to the standard version of this same chapter. The standard version is exactly the same except that it has dialogue in place of the song.

Some character development may be lost to those that only read the standard version.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've been rereading this story, and I find that I'm no longer satisfied with the quality of writing here. But considering how long it would take to rewrite everything so far, and the obvious fact that y'all are already here anyway, I've decided to keep writing from where I am. This means that around the end of volume 1 there's going to be a change in the writing style. I'll try to phase it in during 1-15 and 1-16 so it isn't too jarring, but I wanted to warn you anyway.

As far as what that new style might be, I'm not sure yet. Probably slower pacing, longer chapters. More show and less tell in my descriptive phrasing. Every fic has its own feel, and I haven't found this one again, yet. I'm thinking I'll post volume 2 separately when it comes, and try to make it friendly to new readers.

I'm going to publish two more chapters in February, 2016 so that I can burn through the buffer and start releasing new material. That doesn't mean I'll keep up two chapters a month, but it does mean volume 1 isn't going to take long enough for me to vanish again. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Previously On:

There's a masked vigilante named Sentinel in Arendelle. Anna has a plan to practice using her new powers. The Brotherhood gathers their forces. And Xavier has told Elsa that her sister has magic.

* * *

Elsa stood there with her jaw hung open for several seconds. She blinked twice before speaking, "What?"

Xavier looked at her, "Your sister, Anna, she has magic. Not unexpected, really. Magic often runs in the family."

Elsa continued to stare in disbelief, "Anna… has magic. Is it like mine?"

Xavier shook his head, "No, her magic is actually much more like mine. It is of the Spirits."

Isabella explained, "See there are different kinds of magic that draw their power from different forces in nature. Your magic is of the Moon. Mine is of the Stars. There are often differences between people with the same kind. Everyone is unique after all. But all those born with natural magic fall into one category or another, at least all those we've ever encountered."

Elsa shook her head, "If Anna is a mind reader like the professor, how did I never find out about this?"

Xavier responded, "I haven't the faintest idea. I sensed your sister before, over ten years ago now. She was the most powerful child of her age I had ever felt. I didn't even need Cerebro to detect her. It was so potent that the very idea of that much power in the hands of one person terrified me. I tracked her to Arendelle, but before I could even get so much as her name, she vanished. All that power, just gone, faded in an instant. With no clues as to where to start looking, I returned home, empty handed. That day always remained a mystery to me, until now. Now I can feel it. Her magic has returned, and it's the same magic I sensed all those years ago. Of that I have no doubt."

Elsa's eyes widened, "How could that much magic just disappear? Where did it go?"

Xavier rolled towards the ramp that went upstairs, "That, Elsa, is something I will be very interested to find out."

Later that day Elsa was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a uniform that Rapunzel had given her. It fit perfectly. She heard a knock at the door and responded, "Come in."

Nancy spoke to her from behind, "Ready for your trial run?"

Elsa smiled at her, "I think so. I'm just a little nervous."

Nancy nodded, "Well keep in mind, Charles isn't holding you to any kind of commitment. You can leave whenever you want."

Elsa covered a chuckle, "I know. That's not what I'm nervous about. A lot has happened since I last saw Anna. If the professor is to be believed it sounds like a lot has happened to her as well. I don't really have a lot of experience with people and there's so much I want to talk to her about. How will I know what to say to her first?"

Nancy looked amused, "Well that's a funny thing. Once you actually find yourself talking to her, all those little topic lists and conversation trees you're building in your head right now, you're gonna forget them all, almost instantly. So really, whichever you remember first is what you two'll talk about when you see each other again. It's like when you memorize a whole song note-for-note and then once you get up on stage you just forget the whole thing the minute you see the audience staring back at you."

Elsa commented as she started to walk out the door, "That's never happened to me. People don't really plan performances here. It's not like your land. What was it called? New Ark?"

Nancy followed her and corrected, "New York. And I'd noticed that. Most people in this world just burst out into song. I'll never get how exactly that works. Remind me to set up an experiment to see if the magic here has anything to do with it."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You don't sing?"

Nancy shook her head, "Nope. I used to. I used to perform in front of large audiences. Then when I was a bit older I fell asleep in an antique clock shop in Brooklyn. My parents found me and woke me up, but it was too late. From that day on I had completely lost my sense of rhythm. Couldn't sing anymore without a metronome on stage. It killed my career before it even began."

Elsa looked down at Nancy's feet. They were keeping perfect time with the echoing footsteps against the ground,

"So you're saying that you don't have rhythm.

But listen what you're doing right there!

With just the floor and your feet

You're keeping steady beat.

Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare."

Nancy laughed at Elsa,

"I have no idea what you're talking about.

I've got the rhythm of Xavier's chair.

What happened to me was a tragedy,

But worries aren't worth my time to spare.

Look, I'm perfectly fine as is here.

My prince is all I need.

All the knights and castles and the dresses with the tassels,

I've got it all. Why can't you agree?

Besides, I ain't got rhythm.

No, I ain't got rhythm.

I said I ain't got rhythm.

I ain't got rhythm!"

Elsa could hardly believe what she was hearing,

"You're kidding me right, you're kidding me.

Don't you see what you're doing right here?

That's a wicked groove you were starting to move.

A queen should make her talent clear."

Nancy was starting to get a bit annoyed at the other queen's persistence,

"I think perhaps that you're not listening.

I find it tedious to repeat.

It's no big crime.

I just can't keep time.

I'm telling you I lost the beat.

I don't need to serenade my love.

He does that enough for me.

There are beasts I can't tame.

I guess it's a shame.

But I don't need to be a duet lead!

Besides, I ain't got rhythm.

No, I ain't got rhythm.

I think I ain't got rhythm.

I ain't got rhythm!"

The two looked at each other and grinned as they sang back and forth,

"I ain't got rhythm."

"Sounds like rhythm to me!"

"No, I ain't got rhythm"

"Seems like you might agree!"

"I think I ain't got rhythm"

"But you've got def-"

"I ain't got rhythm!"

"-inite rhythmic inspiration!"

"I ain't got rhythm"

"But you got that beat!"

"I think I ain't got rhythm"

"Look at the way you're stomping your feet!"

"you think I may have rhythm"

"It's time for you to sing-"

Nancy continued Elsa's line with her, harmonizing instinctively,

"-in harmonization

Gonna sing in

harmonization"

Nancy threw her arms up triumphantly,

"Because I've got rhythm!"

Elsa smiled at her, "Yes you do."

Nancy stopped in front of a door in the hallway, "And we're here. Thank you for the singing lesson. You've made my Edward a very happy man."

Elsa stepped through the door, "See you at the next Council meeting."

Elsa looked at her surroundings. She was in a large room with a tall ceiling. One wall appeared to be a kind of giant doorway and the building extended right into a dock of sorts with a vessel tied to port.

She approached the vessel and Rapunzel popped up from behind one of the railings, "Elsa! Over here! We already had your bags moved on board."

The Arendellian queen hesitated before stepping on board the ship. It was time to go home, time to return to Arendelle.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The songs are another thing I find I'm not entirely satisfied with. But they're probably not going anywhere, since I have the musical/standard chapter format and there's story lore around them. Anyway, see you in the next few weeks when the interesting stuff finally starts happening ( =


	15. Volume 1-13 (Standard)

NOTICE:

This is the Standard version of this chapter.

If you want the song you can simply go back one chapter to the Musical version of this same chapter. The Musical version is exactly the same except that it has a song in place of some dialogue.

Some minor character development may be lost to those that only read the standard version.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've been rereading this story, and I find that I'm no longer satisfied with the quality of writing here. But considering how long it would take to rewrite everything so far, and the obvious fact that y'all are already here anyway, I've decided to keep writing from where I am. This means that around the end of volume 1 there's going to be a change in the writing style. I'll try to phase it in during 1-15 and 1-16 so it isn't too jarring, but I wanted to warn you anyway.

As far as what that new style might be, I'm not sure yet. Probably slower pacing, longer chapters. More show and less tell in my descriptive phrasing. Every fic has its own feel, and I haven't found this one again, yet. I'm thinking I'll post volume 2 separately when it comes, and try to make it friendly to new readers.

I'm going to publish two more chapters in February, 2016 so that I can burn through the buffer and start releasing new material. That doesn't mean I'll keep up two chapters a month, but it does mean volume 1 isn't going to take long enough for me to vanish again. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Previously On:

There's a masked vigilante named Sentinel in Arendelle. Anna has a plan to practice using her new powers. The Brotherhood gathers their forces. And Xavier has told Elsa that her sister has magic.

* * *

Elsa stood there with her jaw hung open for several seconds. She blinked twice before speaking, "What?"

Xavier looked at her, "Your sister, Anna, she has magic. Not unexpected, really. Magic often runs in the family."

Elsa continued to stare in disbelief, "Anna… has magic. Is it like mine?"

Xavier shook his head, "No, her magic is actually much more like mine. It is of the Spirits."

Isabella explained, "See there are different kinds of magic that draw their power from different forces in nature. Your magic is of the Moon. Mine is of the Stars. There are often differences between people with the same kind. Everyone is unique after all. But all those born with natural magic fall into one category or another, at least all those we've ever encountered."

Elsa shook her head, "If Anna is a mind reader like the professor, how did I never find out about this?"

Xavier responded, "I haven't the faintest idea. I sensed your sister before, over ten years ago now. She was the most powerful child of her age I had ever felt. I didn't even need Cerebro to detect her. It was so potent that the very idea of that much power in the hands of one person terrified me. I tracked her to Arendelle, but before I could even get so much as her name, she vanished. All that power, just gone, faded in an instant. With no clues as to where to start looking, I returned home, empty handed. That day always remained a mystery to me, until now. Now I can feel it. Her magic has returned, and it's the same magic I sensed all those years ago. Of that I have no doubt."

Elsa's eyes widened, "How could that much magic just disappear? Where did it go?"

Xavier rolled towards the ramp that went upstairs, "That, Elsa, is something I will be very interested to find out."

Later that day Elsa was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a uniform that Rapunzel had given her. It fit perfectly. She heard a knock at the door and responded, "Come in."

Nancy spoke to her from behind, "Ready for your trial run?"

Elsa smiled at her, "I think so. I'm just a little nervous."

Nancy nodded, "Well keep in mind, Charles isn't holding you to any kind of commitment. You can leave whenever you want."

Elsa covered a chuckle, "I know. That's not what I'm nervous about. A lot has happened since I last saw Anna. If the professor is to be believed it sounds like a lot has happened to her as well. I don't really have a lot of experience with people and there's so much I want to talk to her about. How will I know what to say to her first?"

Nancy looked amused, "Well that's a funny thing. Once you actually find yourself talking to her, all those little topic lists and conversation trees you're building in your head right now, you're gonna forget them all, almost instantly. So really, whichever you remember first is what you two'll talk about when you see each other again. It's like when you memorize a whole song note-for-note and then once you get up on stage you just forget the whole thing the minute you see the audience staring back at you."

Elsa commented as she started to walk out the door, "That's never happened to me. People don't really plan performances here. It's not like your land. What was it called? New Ark?"

Nancy followed her and corrected, "New York. And I'd noticed that. Most people in this world just burst out into song. I'll never get how exactly that works. Remind me to set up an experiment to see if the magic here has anything to do with it."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You don't sing?"

Nancy shook her head, "Nope. I used to. I used to perform in front of large audiences. Then when I was a bit older I fell asleep in an antique clock shop in Brooklyn. My parents found me and woke me up, but it was too late. From that day on I had completely lost my sense of rhythm. Couldn't sing anymore without a metronome on stage. It killed my career before it even began." Nancy stopped in front of a door in the hallway, "And we're here. Thank you for the singing lesson. I'll see you at the next Council meeting."

Elsa stepped through the door, "Thank you. See you then."

Elsa looked at her surroundings. She was in a large room with a tall ceiling. One wall appeared to be a kind of giant doorway and the building extended right into a dock of sorts with a vessel tied to port.

She approached the vessel and Rapunzel popped up from behind one of the railings, "Elsa! Over here! We already had your bags moved on board."

The Arendellian queen hesitated before stepping on board the ship. It was time to go home, time to return to Arendelle.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The types of magic are part of the core original lore that I wrote to link the worlds of Disney and superheroes. All magic comes from the earth, in some form or another. Anyway, see you in the next few weeks when the interesting stuff finally starts happening ( =


End file.
